YE OLDE PRUxAUS YAOI
by FanSlewFantasy
Summary: Ahkay, not so 'ye olde' as the title would have you believe, but otherwise, the above counts as the summary. It's just Prussia and Austria. Doing... stuff. Don't like, kindly do not read. M for a reason.


LIKE DUDES!

I know im supposed to be on hiatus, but the opportunity came up to actually use a computer and the internet and i couldnt let it pass. Let it be known that I had to type and edit this shit on a computer that didnt speak english, and hence apologise for the grammatical carcrash this may contain. No spellcheck and no grammar check make homer go crazy etcetera... I want my fucking laptop back. The sons of bitches at elgigaganfucktards need to learn the meaning of customer service. Danish customer service sucks. I miss new zealand. -.-

Anyway, i just want to assure you that this getas beter the furthur you read. I started off a little rusty, cause i havent written anything for over a week, but got back in rythum pretty soon. ^^ also, i dont own hetalia of anything like that because if i did i would so totally make this pairing cannon. Even more cannon than GerIta in all its cannon glory.

When i get my laptop back will i post the most voted for story on my profile. And a shitload of reposts from ye olde old account.

..

It was doing it again, as I sat at my piano trying to learn a new piece for Ludwigs birthday. That voice was doing _it. _Echoing in my mind, distracting me, confusing my fingers and dizzying me until I was playing nonsensical tunes with little grace, struggling to sound much more improved than a three year old on a xylophone.

"This is ridiculous"

I stood up, halting my playing, knocking my stool a little in the process. I swore, because there was no-one around to hear it, and rubbed my knee where it had contacted as I hobbled out of the drawiung room and down the desserted hallway.

And completely resigned, without even bothering to be indignant or embarassed about it anymore, I cast my mind to where gilbert might be at that paticular moment in time.

Well, it was eleven am on a Wednesday. And Ludwig had taken Gilbert's xbox into the hardware store to get fixed on Monday (Elizaveta threw it out the window at some point), so I knew he wouldn't be playing that…

Ah. Right. Of course.

I reached his bedroom door and didn't bother to knock.

Gilbert lived in what could have been a teenagers bedroom. Large, but messy. Nice, under all the trash. A big bed with approximately two hundred and seven coverets and blankets dominated the left side of the space, a widescreen television and small sofa (covered in clothes), a coffee table covered in crumpled beer cans. Gilbird sat on his little perch by the window, chirping happily. How the tiny thing didn't get lost in this dump was beyond me.

"Prussia." I bent down and removed my shoes, nudging the door shut behind me. "Are you awake?"

No reply.

Barefooted, I padded over to the bed. He was there alright. No surprises. Tangled up and smack bang in the centre. He snored, and I could smell his skin. Obviously, he hadn't showered for a few days. Not that I disliked the smell… it was just strong. The sharp of my tooth sunk slowly into my bottom lip. Like a baby… he slept all curled up in a ball, feather comforters everywhere clutching a pillow and just looking so…cute. Theres no other word for it. He was a cute little slob. I sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed. Wow his scent was strong in here. It fogged my vision a little, numbing my fingers. My hand caressed his cheek, feeling the sensation of faint stubble, raking softly through tustled white hair. His eyelids fluttered and he rolled over.

"Go away… sleeping."

"Gilbert it's me."

He gave a mighty snore and I clicked my tongue. Idiot.

_My idiot_

It was peaceful here, sun shining, Gilbird chirping. It was warm. It was messy but comfy. It was Gilbert's room with Gilbert. It was just…

I couldn't describe it. It just left me wordless. Wordless and comfortable and calm. The voice that had distracted me so avidly before (his of course, in all its loud and filthy glory) had fallen silent, purring in contentment.

I smiled, feeling a strange sensation of mischief overtake me. No-one could see me here. No-one needed to know…

My shoulders laxed and I slid off my coat, setting it carefully on the end bedpost. An excited tingle budded at the nape of my neck, unfamiliar and ticklish, I tried not to laugh. This promised to be fantastic.

My cravat was next, I couldn't get it off fast enough. By the time I was done, I was grinning like a dick. A smile I was sure wouldn't look out of place on Gil's face, but felt really strange on my own.

I didn't care.

"Gilbert…" I pushed my hair out of my face and removed my glasses. There was a small space on his sidetable, beside a half a can of beer and a box of tissues. "oh Gilbert…"

No response. I gave the room one last fugitive glance to make sure _no-one_ saw what was about to follow. Nothing suspicious roused my attention. Alien smile still in place, I knelt up on the bed.

"WAKEY UP GILBERT!" I leapt on the pile of blankets and limbs that was Prussia, giggling like a maniac, the split second I was falling was rather like flying.

"FUCK!" He swore loudly and tried to scramble into a sitting position, attempting to push me away, disorientated and yelping like a little girl. I rolled sideways off him and dissolved into laughter, he was still yelling, searching through his blankets for the culprit, grabbing my leg roughly and jerking it so we were face to face.

Wide red eyes met mine, face flushed red with shock. "Roderich?"

"Good morning Gilbert."

He blinked in shock, "Shit! Roderich! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Oh really? Neat."

"It is not neat!" he prodded my stomach roughly, blushing all over his face. "I was getting ready to break your neck." He sighed, and his head fell back onto his pillow. "It's too early in the morning for this."

"It's 11am."

"… Like I said. Its too early in the-"

I pressed my finger to his mouth insistently, cutting short his little complaint. "Gilbert… shhhh." My eyes fell half mast, the sheets rustled as I leaned closer.

"Kiss please, dearest."

He smiled and pushed my hand away.

Gilberts mouth in the morning tasted slightly different. A little like stale beer, almost sweet, and subtle. His stubble, pale enough to be invisible, was long enough to scratch. His lips were warm and wet.

Our kiss lasted quite a while. It was the first time I had been able to indulge in it for a few weeks, actually. Brief pecks shared when no-one was looking were not really enough to keep the memory of human contact alive. They were not enough to sustain the sensation of intimacy that I experienced when his arms wrapped around my waist and I slid my fingers through his hair delightedly, melting a little bit, sighing softly from deep in my gut. He caught me just, when I almost toppled over the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

"Woah! Careful!" I laughed again as he dragged me back into the centre of the matress, pulling away from his mouth with a pop and resting my head on his collar bone. The metal of his iron cross cooled my cheek. He hitched me up and tugged the blanket half over me.

"So… was that all you came her for?" He murmured into the crown of my head. "Or was there something else?"

"there was something else." I kissed his neck softly. The skin there was warm and satiny.

"Wanna ride my five metres?"

"Liar, it is no way near that big." I stabbed his chest with an accusing finger and he chuckled warmly, nuzzling my ear.

"Wanna ride my 36 centimetres?"

My laugh was muffled by his lips.

"Oh shush Gilbert. It's not quite that big either."

"its close enough." The blankets rustled as he moved over. "But do you?"

"Kinda…" We kissed again, in the ocean of pillows and feathers and sheets. His fingers drew abstract shapes on my waist. "I hate you Gilbert."

"I know, I know." his tongue flicked the tip of my nose. "I love you too."

Smiling a little, I studied his face in silence, gazing into his eyes and not seeing anything at all. I was much to busy drinking in the feel of him caressing my body. It was delicious. Like feeling music on my skin. Like he was playing me slowly, calmly, note by note. My eyes fluttered shut, I nuzzled his neck, nibbling one of the strong cords on his throat and snaking my hands down his chest and beneath the knot of sheets.

"No underwear." I whispered, blushing a little.

"Nope. Didn't bother to put any on after I finished up last night."

"Finished up what?"

He didn't respond, sliding his hands beneath the hem of my shirt and touching the small of my back instead.

"Finishing up what?" I repeated, hands heasitating, resting just below his stomach button.

"Man stuff."

I went to retort. And then I realised that if I did that we would probably just end up squabbling and neither of us would get laid. Easier to just let things lie. Besides, iIcould probably guess anyway, if I wanted.

So instead I kept on moving, snaking my shaking hand between his legs, heart racing and hammering in my ears. The hair there was not rough. It was surprisingly sparse and soft, curly, white blonde, and plesant to the touch.

"Roderich…" He tugged my face up when I clenched my hand at the base of his erection, sealing his mouth on mine to muffle the low moan. And we just stayed there for a moment, kissing, breathing, _touching_.

God yes we were touching.

His hands were not shy, surprisingly tender and persuasive, invading me, exploring me, stripping my shirt with ease, undoing my pants, and _yes._ Yes. Oh shit. Oh my God…

"G-Gilbert…" my head tipped back limply, a desperate shiver ascending my spine and prickling hair all over my body. "Gilbert that feels so good…"

"That goes for two of us." His breath ghosted my cheek, irregular and shallow. "Can you go a little faster… just… yes. Like that. Just like… oh~"

More kisses. Still more. Until I was drowning in them. His tongue ransacking my mouth, his hand pumping my erection swiftly and firmly at a rythum that naturally fell in time with my own. My hips rolled ever so gently, but it wasn't quite right. I didn't want to lie here and masterbate. I wanted to make love to this man. I needed it. I just…

"Gilbert!" I complained loudly when he stopped, eyes widening for a moment. He grunted and pushed me backward.

"Open your legs."

"Wha'?"

"Just open them. So I can get between."

"Get bet- shit!" I threw my head back, eyes flying open when he bowed down and ripped my pants roughly from my hips. "Gil, not so rough!"

He grunted and paused for a moment, gazing at me heavily, the familiar flush of excitement in his face making my heart jump in my chest. It was a look I hadn't seen for years. An aggressive, piliaging, possessive look. Wild and dangerous.

Surrender. I found myself in complete surrender. After so long, it was a matter of him claiming me with one, reaping glance.

"Gilbert…" a breathless whisper. "Gilbert please…"

"Please what?"

"Please" I moaned and let myself go completely limp. "fuck me in the ass. Make me cum."

"Don't you want to ride?" he pushed up my shirt and kissed my chest, small fluttery kisses. "Don't you want to sit on me and ride me like one of your poncey little horses?"

Unable to reply, I tossed my hair aside and spread my thighs so he could lie down between them.

"D-Does it matter?"

"'Course it does. I want to watch you ride me." He licked my breastbone, tracing hollows and ribs and trailing all the way down to the happy trail of dark hair below my belly button. "You always looked so good on a horse."

His mouth carried on travelling down my stomach and over one hip to the junction of my left leg and my side. It was hot and wet. The thought of maybe, just maybe, having that heat around my erection made my stomach leap and the muscles in my thighs twitch.

He missed it out though, sliding down my leg and sucking softly on the skin on the inside, biting softly, easing his teeth into my flesh.

"Gilbert!"

"Mmm…" his licking and sucking carried on , gradually, painfully slowly working his way up. "You smell so sweet…"

Nose nudging the base of my erection, lips ghosting my balls. I jerked my hips roughly to try and convince him. Begging for him to take me in. He laughed and the whisper of warmth made me shudder.

"Gilbert _please!_ Be so kind!"

"Well, seeing as you asked so sweetly…"

I moaned deeply, eyes crossing a little, when he finally sucked gently on the head of my dick.

"oh~ Gilbert… yes…"

The wet sound of him blowing me was erotic and obscene. The smack of tonge and lips and gentle moaning. My hands raked his hair, I lifted my hips, eyes closed, all I could feel was him. All that existed in that moment was _him_. His hands rubbing the muscles in my legs easily sneeking to my hipbones and rolling them gently, encouraging me.

"G-il… Oh Gilbert…" my breath was short, I panted away beneath him, thrusting shallowly in and out of his warm mouth. It was better than hevan. Better than playing the piano even. Spine tingling and blissful.

I whined when he sat back.

"Getting sort of into it there?" He asked, popping a few of his fingers in his mouth. Youre looking a bit hot and bothered."

I squeezed mye eyes shut and chose to lift my hips rathe than rise to the jab. His fingers didn't wait, sneaking down and teasing around, smearing lubrication where it was needed before slowly, carefully poking in.

It met no resistance.

"Um… roderich?" gilbert paused, knuckle deep and obviously confused. "is that… is that normal and I've just never noticed?"

Blushing furiously, trying not to tremble to much from the feeling of having a part of him inside of me, I nodded.

"been practicing?"

Reluctantly, utterly embarrassed, I nodded once more.

"It's been a long time, stupid! I haven't been alone with you for almost two months and-"

And the next thing I know he was on me, mouth wide, kiss sloppy. And his dick. His erect cock pushing at me, pressing into me and replacing his finger. It didn't glide in, but it certainly didn't hurt as much as it tingled pleasantly, friction sending a wave of prickles up my spine and sweeping across the nape of my neck.

"Roderich…" Wet kisses all over my face. "Roderich… your body… your body is so good…"

I clung to him desperately, nails raking the skin on his back. The fullness was bordering on sore, and it throbbed with heat. It throbbed with delicious, breathtaking heat.

"Ah~ Gilbert…"

He held my waist tightly and rolled onto his back, pulling me with him. I almost slipped off, and afterward I remained still for a minuite or two, catching my breath, enjoying the feeling fo being joined. Of being this close and having his unyielding, powerful erection buried inide me and being pleasured by my flesh. It was mind blowing. Better than mind blowing. The feeling of wanting to be like this forever, locked in the heat of lovemaking until the end of time.

I sighed and sat comfortably on his lap, kneeling up, sliding almost all the way off of him and wincing at the loss. His eyes were closed, lips pressed into a firm line, as though he was trying to hold in a scream. I touched his face and he peered at me, the dark of his pupils dominant, the thin ring of ruby iris shining perfectly.

"Gilbert…"

"Roderich."

I groaned gently and slid myself down again, taking him into the hilt and gasping when his head nudged a certain part of me deep inside.

"Shit, Roderich…"

"Mmm…" again, I rose and let myself fall, this time I jerked my hips a little too, to get a slightly smoother motion going. The friction on the inside of me sent small electric zaps in all my nerve endings. Sweat was clinging to my brow. He held my waist, scraping his nails up and down and tilting his hips to meet my carefully. Slowly… bit by bit.

"Is it good?" he asked me quietly. His parted lips were dark red and stood out sharply against pale skin. His eyes half cast. I nodded and he smiled.

"Keep going then." God I love his smile. "Fuck yourself on my awesome dick."

I giggled and closed my eyes.

"You're so full of yourself- ah~!"

"Right now, so are you."

With my eyes closed I could just _imagine_ that grin. The grin he would have painted proudly on his face.

"And, its there is it?" he carried on, jerking his hips up sharply and squeezing my ass. "Is that your love button hmm?"

"Oh my God, don't call it th-AT…" I giggled harder and shook my head. My body worked a little faster, riding him harder so that the bed springs began to creak. "That is so you…"

"You love it."

"So what if I d-do… mmm… yes…" I let my head fall back, one hand dropping down my body and beginning to stroke my cock in time. "Gilbert… that feels good."

"Of course it feels g-good shit Roddy just keep up exactly like that…"

"hm?" I rolled my head around to gaze at him, body trembling, his head still nudging that spot inside. "Like this?"

"Yeah… you look so hot." A shaky laugh, he pulled me forward and kissed my mouth. "I always thought you were hot Roderich."

"Mmm." I hunched my shoulders and dropped my head to his throat. "I don't bel-ieve you oh God…"

"Just call me Gilbert." He rubbed my backside smoothly, the skin on his hands burning in their gentleness. "just… Roderich…"

"Mmm…" I kissed him some more, and we relaxed into a gentle undulating rythum of lovemaking. The sun shinging through the window warmed the bared skin on my back, he petted my hair, sucked my neck. His breath was shallow and fluttery against my skin. His sounds were so musical, sighs and pants falling into perfect tempo with my own, the pulsing creak of the bedframe providing a baseline, the soft crinkle of sheets and blankets backing the warm stacato thump of flesh on flesh. He guided me slow at first, and I savoured every second deeply, letting him flow through me, ebb in my blood and resound through my chest. When he speed up, hips lifting smooth and legato to meet my own, I whined. His hands skated from my hips to my back, locked tight in an embrace, nose to nose, bodies melting together seamlessly and speading up, becoming faster and louder until the whole bed was shaking, until I thanked god no-one else was home because I didn't doubt the thump of sex would be ringing the strings of my piano and echoing all the way out in the hall.

"Gilbert…"

"Roderich… come on… please, faster… just a little more."

I grunted, a really Neanderthal and ungentalmanly noise, and forced my hips to go. Just go as fast as they could until they could be called desperate. As desperate as me, hot and sweating and racked with wild bliss. Rampant, flawless and mad.

Like he was playing me a symphony on my body. A glorious crash bang crash of sound and colour and sensation bursting richly in every extremity of my person.

"Roderich you… I lo-"

My mouth shut him up and I shuddered at the feel of him turn stiff beneath me, the sharp jolt of his body and the crescendoing flood of semen pouring inside, dripbling out of my ass. With a cry, I pulled away, tugging myself to climax all over his chest and his sheets and my hand. My muscles fluttered, my actions no longer in my control. He clutched me tight as I squirmed, combing my hair, kissing my face, rubbing the small of my back and whispering my name over and over.

My love. My world. My everything.

I kissed him again, holding his face, smearing cum on his cheek. He let his tongue slide over mine, we tumbled, tangled, until exhausted, gasping for air and weak with afterglow, we relented.

He held me close, pulling the blankets over our heads like it was our own little tent. I cuddled up to him, resting my head against his breast.

"Hey Roddy."

"Mmm?" I drew musical notes on the smooth plane of his stomach, humming softly.

"Of all the people in the world…" he whispered, combing fingers through my hair. "you're probably the second most awesome."

"Right after you?" I grinned at his childishness. He concurred.

"Right after me."


End file.
